The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Hemerocallis ‘VER00112’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘VER00112’.
The new cultivar was developed through on on-going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noordwijk, The Netherlands. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of Hemerocallis that are everblooming with compact plant habits in a range of flower colors.
The new cultivar arose from crosses made in summer of 2006. Proprietary seed parent lines were pollinated with a mixture of pollen collected from proprietary pollen parents and the collected seeds were pooled and sown for evaluation. ‘VER00112’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in summer of 2009. The specific parents are unknown and none of the possible parent plants are named or patented.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Noordwijk, The Netherlands in 2009 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.